BELONG OR NOT
by FERGENA
Summary: Good morning Ms. Dumas. - " Morning Mr. Thompson ... and get it?," was the question that he could get done while looking at the place where he would soon make a free woman, her answer was answered by a deep voice "and Ms. Dumas arrives, I see you urges be a free woman to be with her lover ... no, no forgiveness with her boyfriend right? "Lita as it was called in the world of wrestl
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the wwe name, nor of the real names of superstars.

It's my first story, thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

**BELONG OR NOT**

Lot of things have changed since it was were last seen in that office, the place would mark the end of a story, where would cease to be husband and wife order to be free people.

**Time ago.**

-Good morning Ms. Dumas.  
>- " Morning Mr. Thompson ... and get it?," was the question that he could get done while looking at the place where he would soon make a free woman, her answer was answered by a deep voice "and Ms. Dumas arrives, I see you urges be a free woman to be with her lover ... no, no forgiveness with her boyfriend right? "Lita as it was called in the world of wrestling and entertainment I watch for a moment before reacting, and address a look full contempt "I think I've already waited too does not seem Jacobs prefers to call him or Kane?". Kane knew as preferred take the name of his birth mother before being called with the name his adoptive parents gave Glenn Jacobs, wearing his surname as a name was a tribute to his mother and the last memory before that fateful incident .<p>

"I prefer Kane" smiled and slowly approached her and whispered in her ear " I prefer it like that, because that was like calling me every time I had to end when your control limits were broken when my back and arañabas begging me for more and more " ... the face of Lita you turned red with anger and immediately turn away to look at him , Kane almost laughed gets when he saw the flash of anger in his eyes that he liked her, before she could utter something else she replied " I think those memories vanished or were not strong enough to stay in my memory " Kane smiles suspiciously " you sure ? " . Lita knew he was lying actually remembered every night full of passion with him, his kisses, his deepening his body , he liked waking up first in the morning to watch her sleep , he liked the fact that it seemed perhaps a quiet and innocent little of what it would be if it had not been that which frame and made it what it was ... but I also enjoyed the fact that the only woman he met the sweeter side of him , that she destroyed the moment it publicly humbled . Kane looked at her with a question mark face, he smiled " Memories ? " Before she could answer the door of the office opened to give way to judge who was the divorce .

" Mr. Jacobs, Mr. Dumas ... Are Ready "Lita smiled, a strong and confident smile was approached to shake hands of judge" Of course I do , and I want out of this as soon as possible and forget this bad experience " the judge just smiled and limit myself to look at Kane " are you ready ? " Kane looks in a neutral way as usual hiding their feelings , but inside the pain was killing him , " Yes, it is good to kill the bad memories , before they kill you " Road to the chair and took a seat , crossed his right leg over his left , his arms crossed over his chest smiled " Although some people prefer to live only memories to feed your existence right Ms. Dumas ? "Lita single twisted the look and proceeded to sign as Kane.  
>After that encounter Kane was limited only to become part of its history, prevented during his time in the WWE , after that she went to another company something I never quite understand but I accept it as a drug that can calm pain but not heal the wound.<p>

End of memory.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading hope you like it, excuse my spelling I'm not so good at English.<br>Tomorrow I hope to publish the next chapter.  
>I need help it is still new to me, accept it gladly<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2

A car enters the underground parking WWE offices and a taxi makes its stop in front of the main doors.

The floor of the car, dressed in elegant black, takes the bag and puts on his glasses, he decides to take the stairs to reception, the end was just a floor and what was urgently needed.

She pays the driver, a very beautiful and elegant woman stands in front of the building walk a bit to get to the front door, today was a very important meeting with WWE officials.

The lady sitting behind the desk smiles when you enter one of their chiefs "very good day sir ... can I help you?" She smiles the sexiest possible, is reputed to be the favorite Demon Divas and was not necessarily their exaggerated cute, he had something they always like some women you could say that was sexy and mysterious.

"Yes, I need to know if the results came the physical performance of new talent " she look at your documents and take note I was looking for " the call and was informed that arrive this afternoon " Kane pressed his lips movement head "as the deliveries reach me or give them to my secretary , have a meeting and do not know how it lasts." Kane was not explained because women at first regarded him with terror and after a while some will flirt .

The pretty woman enters through the front door , wanted to ask the receptionist but was busy so decided to directly take the elevator , I call attention to the man standing in front of the receptionist was very tall, light brown hair and you could say that took very good care of him for a moment his demeanor reminded her ex-husband " you're thinking ," she scolded , if not for the hair and costume swear it was him. Setting the floor and prepared himself for this long meeting .

Kane rushed to take the elevator, but it was gone I hope for others and was losing patience, but the volume treatments to control your character even was hard to keep skin under their nature, sometimes thought he would end up ripping their clothes but had that doing so was part of it and had to continue until the end, he hoped soon to be getting tired of playing weak when actually felt stronger than ever. When it seemed that the time I reach the elevator, take it and frame is made longer the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

The beautiful woman comes to the office "Miss, good morning" the secretary looks up and smiles, "Mrs. Dumas. How are you. "Lita smiles "well Mary, I thought you've forgotten me" Mary hugs "as dear think, but tell me what brings you here" Lita took a seat at the desk where Mary was "good today I have a meeting with the heads tell me something new in these parts "Mary looked at her and wondered if she was aware of what happened in the WWE" from what I see you have not been paying attention in programming "Lita looked at her" no, but I see that it is much "Mary thought and wondered if it was appropriate to tell her ex-husband was now an official Wwe, just when I was going to say a deep voice comes out of a door Vince left the presidential door and looked at the woman who would execute as raise the level of the divas, that was what I wanted the women's division in the WWE be filled with hard and take the same value it had for years and who better than Lita, a woman full of strength and character "my beautiful Lita!" Lita smiled when he saw one of the few who had faith in it, "Vince is a pleasure to see you again" Vince way to it so very singular "you ready" Lita lit his rosto with such a confident smile that always had "oh yes, I am very eager to start and meet my immediate boss" Vince smiled and thought and take the news of who would be your manager "go to my office, take five minutes we started the board "Lita smiled and said goodbye to Mary, while Vince asks you to do the rest go to the boardroom. Kane get a little heated "Hi Mary, tell me you have not even started" Mary smiled, she always maintained that despite its large size and seriousness he was a big boy, not to mention that she was always a gentleman "No boy, breath, calm down and go "Kane smiled and thanked her, knew her and she was always calm when he got into trouble and sat in the waiting room has a suspension or fine, now she updated it with the pace of the office. Kane entered the meeting room, sat at his post as usual and I hope the rest to arrive, do not expect much before he entered Stephanie and HHH now just missing the president and the big surprise. The meeting began its course, after that Vince play the issue of who began working with the Divas division "I think this person take the Divas division to another level and I think it is right that is working with you," I point Kane who was surprised "do not be surprised men are doing an excellent job" Kane smiled, was very excited about meeting the mysterious person "well she is ... dear passes" when income Kane could not believe what I was seeing was her "Lita "was all he could say" It is correct Kane, Lita is "he could not believe what she was seeing was so beautiful, his mouth dry, his mind was closed and memories played. Lita meanwhile could not believe what I was watching was he, for so long I avoid it was now their boss "God, how can you be this possible," he thought, was so different was a stranger to her, had her hair, her eyebrows finally you could see his natural eyes and wears glasses now, was completely and looked very elegant. Vince sack both of his thought " Well guys , I see you are surprised " Lita just nodded " good Kane is director of operations and with you worked now " Lita looked at Vince and quickly your pride goes "ok , perform my job satisfactorily " Kane took his position " will be happy " Vince smiled at what he saw , " I truly believe that the bad times I left behind " Lita looked directly at Kane " I signed a contract and will abide by the " Kane deepen the look and smiled still was the same woman who fell in love " everything has its time and time is forgotten " I look at Vince "is my job and abide by the " Vince nodded " Well with this wonderful news I end board can be integrated into their work , HHH and Stephanie greeted Lita wished him well when leaving HHH pat Kane " before you go, can talk Lita" Lita look at Kane and raised an eyebrow " tell Kane" Kane put his hands in his pocket , looked around and realized that there were none left thought for a moment , decided it was best to say nothing of his past hard " just nothing , nothing " Lita I look out, she could not resist looking at it ... looked so good. Kane came to bring closer the stop is " for now " thinking about your plans is a real danger sigh have Lita the only woman able to see beyond it. 


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks have passed and Kane brought back to monster at events required as Stephanie, but the other day was an official. Lita still did not understand how this could happen, things were bad, very bad for your taste.

Lita suspected that Kane was not very good, things were out of control when I was working with him was very quiet, tense and completely absent occasions, but what most surprised him is that Kane is using the inhaler for asthma again , so decided to ask the question to Kane "Kane can talk?" Kane looked up from his computer "if, tell me where I can help" Lita thought again was a risk to ask but steeled "for days that I am noticing something strange, almost since retook the mask "Kane stared at her, deep as were his looks but quietly let continue" these again using your asthma inhaler, these very absent "Lita thought for a time "these very strong, but ... on more than one occasion I saw you sit on the floor taking your head" Kane under the eyes, deep breath, I notice Lita tense but she kept "safe Kane're comfortable with this situation? "Kane clenched his jaw and bring closer to the seat" You want the truth "Lita nodded" Yes and no. Yes, because I'm stronger than before, perhaps because the compressed anger. And no, because mind control is on the brink, you more than anyone knows my asthma problem mentally control it so it does not affect my performance in the ring, but in recent days the checks are out, like my control anger and headaches intensify, feel like I'm taking a new personality! "Kane stood up and walked towards Lita, knelt and whispered" I have fear, afraid of me, afraid of losing "Lita did not know that do and was torn between hugging or not, Kane and Lita's face lift could see the tears that threatened to leave, but Kane ducked his head and stood up "I have not told anyone, only you" Lita path on took his hand "Kane, I know you better than anyone, how smart you are," Kane looked at her and shook his head "That now does not help me at all," Lita looked at him for a long time and got lost in his eyes greenish blue, these weeks working with Kane were good, the practically respect your space, privacy and help on more than one occasion, but she did not imagine that the other part of the problem was her.

Kane stared at her and wanted to kiss her became more "NO!" Chided again, but he refused a touch on your cheek, "If you knew how you make all my control is destroyed in a moment, as my heart beats slow when you're near ... if you knew that you are my other big problem, but I can not drag you into this abyss where I am, I WILL nOT DO! "Kane thought.

Lita continued to stare and sadness in the eyes of Kane became bigger after a moment looked away and smiled "Have you eaten?" Lita was taken out of his trance "no" replied slightly "Ok, let me invite ". Lita followed a moment and "Kane?" Kane looked at "Dime" Lita took her face in his hands and stared at him asked "are not sleeping right?, Do not try to lie," he stopped and looked at Kane shrugged "Good a little" Lita shook her head "imagine me, you should take them again" still walked, Kane made a face "Maybe, but not taketh the last time I was about to lose my stomach, remember?" Lita smiled "seemed one complaining bebe ", laughed together for a while and then stopped, Lita looked at him again as Kane" The Corn I mean "Kane denied" can not make me, remember you are no longer anything of mine "These words were like knives Lita and Kane in trying to apologize but decided against it in the end that it was the truth. Lita smiled but the pain was very strong, "Did I forget" Kane closed his eyes "I too sometimes forget.


End file.
